The Return
by TARDIS-Flocker
Summary: Following the events of In Your Presence, they both learn some things are harder to overcome


**The Return**

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN. This will follow the events which happened afterwards (And I mean starting directly after it ended) of the other ficy I wrote, In Your Presence. I have more doubts for this one than others, though.**

**{******************************************************}**

How they had managed to separate themselves from hugging eachother long enough to even get to the door was a mystery on it's own. How they managed to do it without letting Jackie know what had just ensued, and succeeded, was something the most brilliant minds in the universe could not give you a straight answer to. Rose had immediately told him she wanted to come back with him, without even hesitating for a moment before. His grin had been wide, his eyes scrunched up. In a way, she was sort of reminded of her old Doctor; Back when he was silver eyes and leather jackets and _ears_. Now he was jittery brown eyes and long coats and hair. Lots and lots of hair.

She smiled a smile to herself while they were walk- no,- stumbling to the house. He would still be the same Doctor, no matter what happened. She was deep in her thoughts when the Doctor had cleared his throat, poking her cheek and waving a hand in front of her eyes. She reacted, opening the door and poking her head in. She expected her mum to be home, but she didn't expect the screech that was emitted from her.

She quickly looked to her side, being pulled into the house by Jackie and pulled into a tight hug. "Oh good god, you scared me half to death! There I was, making Tony some food, and a store clerk suddenly calls, tellin' me that my daughter had bolted out of the store crying, I thought something horrible had happened!" Rose was just barely able to comprehend the onslaught of words that had just hit her mind like a truck, oulling back from the hug.

"Well, she started, something _did_ happen, but far from bad." She grinned her first true grin to her mum since they had still been in the normal universe, Jackie gasping, immediately asking what. When the Doctor poked his head through the door cautiously, to make sure he wouldn't be slapped, the first thing that happened was Jackie practically throwing herself on top of him, kissing his cheeks and hugging him.

"AH, ROSE HELP ME!" He kept yelling and telling Jackie to just _put him down_, her eventually doing so as he wiped his entire face on his sleeve. Rose then walked over to him and grinned that damn grin of hers that told him he'd just been made a fool of. He stuck his tongue out at her, followed by Jackie clearing her throat quite loudly. "I may be happy to see you again, but there'll be no snogging my daughter in this house!" The look on his face was absolutely priceless. His face had turned from one of shock and furrowed brows, to red cheeks and studdering, for once being speechless. Rose just laughed outright at his appearance, leaning on his shoulder to keep herself from keeling over in laughter.

He, on the other hand, was visibly shaking. That woman scared him when she was mad, but oh boy, did she scare him a hell of a lot more when she was happy to see him. Rose suddenly started up the stairs to her bedroom, coming back a couple minutes later with a few bags, grinning with tears going down her cheeks. She was going back where she belonged.

**{******************************************************}**

After what had seemed like mere minutes, which had turned into hours, Rose finally told her family her last goodbye, wiping tears from Tony's little cheeks. As soon as they were around the corner, the Doctor suddenly stopped walking, Rose following suit.

"Are you sure you want to come back? I mean, I want you to, but not if you think you'll miss them too much.. I don't want to be the reason you won't see them again" He looked at her nervously. Rose gently placed a reassuring hand on his left shoulder.

"I told you, back that day, I made up my mind. Me and you- forever. You're stuck with me." And with that, she grabbed his hand and started walking to the TARDIS, the Doctor following next to her. When they got back to the TARDIS, she gently rubbed her hand over the door, smiling as a warm hum surged through her veins, like a welcome home. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the 'click' sound, and pushed the door open.

Martha didn't look up from her reading, but didn't sound uninterested in the slightest. "6 hours, how many of those were spent in a bed? Or a bush, don't know how far you two would've made it."

They both looked to eachother, redness creeping up into their cheeks. The Doctor was the first to break the silence. "OH, I almost forgot!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the corridor, stopping at a pink door. Rose looked at him shocked.

"Y-you didn't get rid of it.." She grinned at him. She had thought he would, walking past it every day must've been awful. She walked inside. Nothing had changed. One of her camisoles was still lying crumpled on the ground, the bathroom door was open just a crack, and her bed was still unmade. She walked over to the shelf where all of the pictures still were. Her eyes moved over them slowly, from getting chips before seeing earth explode, to a quick picture she'd had printed from her phone. She loved that one the most. It was her and the Doctor at some sort of amusement park- he was wearing gigantic glasses and had bits of popcorn in his hair, she had facepaint of a lion and a small rose in her hair. She loved this memor- wait.

She quickly turned around, blushing when she found one of his hands was on her hip unconscioucly, he was gazing at the photos as well. She tapped his cheek, and he came back to reality, moving his hand and smiling nervously. "Sorry about that." They both looked at each other, pure seriousness etched over their faces.

And then they both burst out laughing.

To be honest, neither of them even knew what it was they were laughing at. But to have it so naturally again, not having to force smiles, it was great.

It was brilliant.

**{******************************************************}**

**Okay, I swear, if I didn't make it above at least 600 words, I'm gonna lose it. Anyways, I'm loving this so faaaar! Reviews are appreciated greatley! XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
